School Secreats
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: There are secreats in the school when school itself is over. What are thease secreats and will anyone find out about them? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Stranger Things. This story was a request by **brucewaynefan** and it takes place before Strange Day

* * *

School has ended for the day that the school was almost empty. There was a few teachers here and there in their classrooms looking over papers, and few students finely leaving to head home and others waiting for their friends. A noise of wheeling and squeaking echoed throw out the halls. The noise soon entered the boys locker room and stopped.

The person got off the board and smiled on what they saw. It was a good looking teen boy what they could tell by the back of them with a nice ass. They smiled and slid their hand into their pants and rubbed themselves as they watched the boy in front of them who happens to be naked. The mystery person heard the sound of liquid hitting the saramic bowl and knew this hot looking teen was taking a piss.

"Nice ass."

The boy turned around and started to show off his dick and ended up accidently peeing on the one who was spying on them. Max was shocked on how big he was and it looked like it was still soft. She really did not mind getting peed on after seeing Will's impressive dick. Will for one was shocked to see Max in the boys locker room. Sure she acted like a boy at times but never thought she go in the boys looker room.

Now she is wet from his piss but it only gotten her pants. He hoped Max wont kill him but instead she walked even closer to him as he was still going and grabbed his dick and amid it at her shirt. Will's eyes widen even more when she did this.

Max was a dirty girl as peeing was her secret fetish. She enjoys peeing on herself but had yet had the guts to have someone to pee on her.

Max mostly aimed it at her breasts which slowly reveled them due to the white shirt. He was slowly getting hard on the site of her reviling chest. Once his flow stopped she removed her cloths until she was naked just like him showing off her hairless pussy that was dripping wet. and a good C cup breasts with quarter size nipples.

Will watched as she placed her cloths on a bench giving him a good view of her ass. She then turned around and went on her knees and motions Will to come over. She placed her hands on his semi soft seven inches and jacked him off until it was fully at its nine inches. She wasted no time at all sliding it into her mouth causing Will to moan. He just can't believe this was happening. He wondered if he did not have such a big dick would Max be doing this?

She kept bobbing up and down on him as he moaned away Will felt like he was going to shoot and he was going to tell Max when she pulled his dick out of her mouth and started sucking his balls for awhile. Will kept moaning away and once Will felt he did not have to shoot anymore is when she leaned over the bench and looked over him and speeded her ass cheeks.

Will not questioning why Max wants his dick in his ass quickly slid in on hopes it was clean. Max gave out a moan and quickly started to squirt. This was a first for her as it takes awhile for her to squirt when she was fucking her ass with a frozen banana, but that was no Will's monster of a dick. Will was shocked seeing Max that he forgot his friend Dustin was taking a shower and wondered how did she not hear the shower running?

Both of them had just finished up gym class and where the only two left in the locker room. Speaking of Dustin he was watching Will getting sucked by a nude Max and she slowly sucked Will's dick. Where Dustin was at he could not tell how big it was but it did look little bigger then his own as he started to slowly jacked off. He was so much into watching the action in front of him he forgot he was being picked up by his idle Steve.

Dustin watched on as Will fucked away on Max's ass causing her to squirt every so often. He was getting more into watching his fronds fucking as he jacked off he did not hear Steve come in from behind. Steve's eyes widen seeing why Dustin was taking so long. His dick was quickly growing inside his pants and had to free it. Once naked he saw the soap on the ground and picked it up and then covered Dustan's mouth."

"So this is why it was taking you so long. I'm too horny right now for one of your great blow jobs so I'm just going to fuck you." Steve whispered into Dustin's ear as he soaped up hid dick for Dustin's ass.

If he knew he would catch his secret fuck buddie in the shower like this he would have bring along the lube. Not really wanting to hurt the boy, Steve slowly slid his dick into its home. As he trusted a few times into Dustin he Saw Will sliding out of Max's ass and she turned around and went on her knees sucking Will's dick.

Will moaned as Max sucked away. He moaned and after a few more bobs he shot his load where she gladly swallowed the load. She soon went on her back and spread her legs. Will smiled and went down and started to rub her pussy. As he rubbed her he slowly was adding fingers into her pussy while she moaned. Will finger fucked her faster and faster as Steve and Dustin watched on.

Steve was rubbing the shorter boy's chest as he kept fucking away. Steve is good holding back from coming and he is still training Dustin to do the same. Steve was picking up speed into Dustin's ass as they see Max squirting all over Will's fingers and chest. He soon slid out his fingers and replaced them with his hard dick.

As it slowly went in she started to squirt again. This made Will pick up his pace and the room filled up with moaning. As he fucked her faster and faster her breasts bounced. Max ended was peeing on her self and a some on Will. He thought Max was just squirting again. Max soon grabbed hold of Will's head and pulled it towards hers. The two began making out as Will fucked away. Max's hands moved down his back until it was on his ass. She gave it a good squeeze and held onto his ass as he kept fucked away.

Will was getting close to his edge but it was Max who squirted first. In the shower aria of the lock room Dustin was next as he shot his load onto the ground. It was down to Steve and Will as they fucked away faster and little bit harder until at the end Steve shot his load next and Will shooting his a few more thrusts later. All four of them was on the ground now catching their breaths. Will and Max kissed one more time before he pulled out. Both unaware that they been spied on.

Two others would loved to hear this story as they where in the classroom they would all meet up in. There was some left over donuts that their favorite teacher put the side for them while they played some D and D at Mike's. They each just took one and just eat it.

"Man its taking forever for those two." Luis said.

"Its only been two minuets." Mike said.

"They better hurry I want to play some D and D."

"Well we have all day at the sleepover."

"True. In the meantime I came across this"

Lucas soon pulls out a Playboy. He smiles at Mike and he smiled back both where quickly getting hard and they so badly want to take care of their little friend that's in their pants. However they are not just going to whip them out in front of each other. Lucas thought he heard someone coming and quickly put the mag back into his bag.

"I'm going to use the un washroom I be right back." Lucas said and quickly running off taking his bag with him.

Lucas was soon in one of the stalls and quickly pulled down his pants and boxers reveling his huge eight inch dick and leaned forward and start sucking away at his dick. He moaned as he was able to suck all of it as he rubbed his balls. Lucas did his best not to moan just incase someone came in the wash room.

Lucas just loves sucking himself he kept bobbing his head sucking away. It really did not take long for him to be on edge to shoot into his mouth. Lucas thought he was done swallowing his load when he pulled out when one shot his cheek without him realizing it. While Lucas was sucking himself Mike was in the classroom shirtless with his pants and boxers around his ankles as he jacked off to thoughts of eleven.

His hand went faster and faster just thinking what Eleven would look like naked. This really put him on edge as he shot his load on his cheek and upper chest. He thought he heard someone coming and quickly pulled up his pants and boxers. He did not have the time to put his shirt on when Erica came into the room.

"Why is your shirt off?"

"I felt warm."

"Oh what's that white stuff?"

"Oh that its frosting."

"Oh"

Without warning Erica licked up the "frosting" from Mike's chest and cheek."

"Yum that's good frosting."

Lucas soon comes in and Erica swiped up the "frosting" off of her brother.

"Mom told me to get you. What's taking so long?"

"Waiting on our friends."

Just like that Will came in and then shortly after Dustin. They soon left the classroom not knowing the day they had.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know.


End file.
